Nichts hatte sich verändert
by Jeanniebird
Summary: Meine erst Story. Spielt nachdem Truman das Studio verlassen hat und befasst sich mit den Problemen, die er hat, sich in der realen Welt zurecht zu finden


_Dies ist die erst Story, die ich hier poste und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch (falls es überhaupt jemand liest. Ursprünglich ist es eine Philosophie-Hausaufgabe, die ich etwas überarbeitet habe. Falls hier jemand vorbeischaut, hinterlasst bitte einen Review, sodass ich weiß was ihr hiervon haltet. Und sei es auch nur um mich zusammenzustauchen, dass ich meine theatralische Ader habe durchkommen lassen._

_Disclaimer: Weder Truman, noch Silvia und Christof gehören mir, ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen in dem Versuch, euch zu unterhalten. Jegliche Übereinstimmungen mit euren Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt._

Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Gar nichts.

Der einzige, der ihn nicht mehr mit Namen ansprach, war der Radiosprecher. Er konnte nicht entkommen, obwohl er das Studio verlassen hatte.

Als er nach draußen getreten war und zum ersten Mal den richtigen Himmel gesehen hatte, nicht mehr eine große Leinwand, war er direkt von Reportern belagert worden. Sie hatten ihn mit Fragen gelöchert. Wie es ihm gehe, was er von der richtigen Welt halte und was er bezüglich Christofs machen würde. Wollte er klagen?

Truman war überwältigt. Er wusste nicht, wie reagieren sollte. Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Herumstotterns, waren einige Polizisten aufgetaucht und hatten die Reporter hinter eine Absperrung gedrängt. Sie sah unter dem Ansturm der Journalisten jedoch bedenklich schwach aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umknicken wie ein Schilfrohr im Wind.

Die Polizisten brachten ihn in irgendein Büro. Einerseits, um ihn über seine rechtliche Lage zu informieren, aber auch um die Gaffer abzuhalten. Die Leute waren in Scharen herbeigeströmt als sie gesehen hatten, dass Truman das Studio verlassen hatte. Bis jetzt waren erst die Menschen aus der näheren Umgebung da und die Reporter, die ganz gleich, ob Truman es schaffte oder nicht, Christof zu der Flucht hatten befragen wollen. Aber es kamen immer mehr Zivilisten aus den ganzen USA, aus der ganzen Welt.

Währenddessen wurden Truman Filmaufnahmen gezeigt, aus seinem ganzen, dokumentierten Leben. Die Sammlungen kamen immer wöchentlich heraus, mit einer Woche aus Truman Burbanks Leben. Sie zeigten ihm die neuste Folge. Es war die 1557.

Truman kam sich vor wie ein Schlafwandler, der nach einem sehr langen Traum aufwacht und die Realität sieht. Nur das er erfahren muss, dass die ganze Welt seinen Traum mitgeträumt hatte.

Plötzlich war ihm herzlich egal, was der Beamte ihm über die Chancen für eine erfolgreiche Klage gegen Christof erklärte, er wollte nur noch zu ihr. Schließlich war sie das einzig reale und immer noch beständige in einer Welt gewesen, die bis vor wenigen Tagen seine einzige Welt war. Bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass alles um ihn herum nur für ihn gemacht worden war. Durch sie hatte er die Kraft gefunden seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Wegen ihr war er schließlich überhaupt erst hier. Wegen Silvia.

Also unterbrach er den Redestrom des Officers: „Wo ist Silvia? Ich würde sie sehr gerne sehen." Der Beamte lächelte wissend. „Natürlich wollen Sie zu ihr. Ich habe schon den Anruf eines Kollegen bekommen, er hat sich die Freiheit genommen, sie hierher zu schicken", meinte er verständnisvoll. Das stimmte, sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Namen und ihr Anliegen nennen müssen, sondern man hatte ihr direkt und kommentarlos den Weg gewiesen. Sie war, nach Truman, als dessen große Liebe, schließlich auch eine der bekanntesten Personen der Welt. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint.

Und nun standen sie gemeinsam hier. Auf der Brücke. Er schaute in die Fluten unter sich. Einst hatte ihm schon der bloße Anblick von so tiefem Wasser höllische Angst eingejagt, jetzt konnte er hier an der Kante stehen. Sein Vater war niemals ertrunken, es war nur ein Schauspiel für ihn gewesen. Streng genommen war es nicht einmal sein Vater gewesen, er war ja von einer Firma adoptiert worden.

„Truman. Komm da weg. Du kannst das nicht machen. Du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben", rief sie von hinten und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. So, er durfte also nicht aufgeben. Nach sieben Jahren, in denen sie versucht hatten, normal zu leben. Nichts war besser geworden. Sie hatte gemeint, dass die Leute irgendwann das Interesse an ihm verlieren würden. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Die Leute waren weiter gekommen. Er war eine lebende Attraktion, ein Urlaubsziel. „Wir gehen Truman besuchen", hieß es. Sie hatten versucht zu entkommen, waren auf die Fitchi-Inseln geflohen, wollten sich dort ein neues Leben aufbauen, aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Die Leute waren ihnen gefolgt. Woher sie wussten, wo sie waren, Truman hatte keine Ahnung. Manchmal hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, dass eine Kamera jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Das Studio hatte sich nur vergrößert.

Silvia sprach wieder, sie klang flehend, stellte Truman fest: „Bitte, Truman, das kannst du nicht tun. Du wolltest Christof doch entkommen und jetzt rennst du doch vor der Welt davon, denn nichts anderes wäre es, wenn du springst. Dann würdest du Christof recht geben und ich hätte mich in dir getäuscht. Willst du das? Ich weiß doch, dass du mich liebst. Würdest du nicht alles für mich geben?"

Truman brachte nur ein müdes lächeln zu Stande, seine Entscheidung war bereits gefallen. „Ja, du weißt dass ich dich liebe und genau deshalb werde ich springen. Denn nicht nur du weißt es, sondern die ganze Welt." Er wollte ihre Argumente nicht mehr hören. Sie machten es nur schmerzhafter. „Ich kann so nicht leben Silvia. Wir haben es versucht, doch ich bin für die Leute immer noch eine Freizeitbeschäftigung, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Wir werden keinen Frieden finden."

Er schwieg eine Weile. Sie wollte ihm widersprechen; sagen, dass er unrecht habe, dass die Leute das Interesse verlieren würden, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben solle.

Sie tat es nicht. So sehr sie sich mit ihm im Zuge ihrer „Free Truman" Aktion mit ihm beschäftigt hatte, so sehr sie ihn liebte, konnte sie trotzdem nicht sagen, was ihm momentan durch den Kopf ging. Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Lebensfreude war Insichgekehrtheit und Bedrückung gewichen. Oder war es Enttäuschung? Enttäuschung, dass die reale Welt nicht so war wie er es sich erhofft hatte? Silvia konnte es nicht sagen.

Truman drehte sich zu ihr um: „Weißt du, Christof hatte recht, die wirkliche Welt, die wissende Welt, ist grausam. Aber nicht die Menschen oder das Leben sind das Grausamste. Das Grausamste ist das die reale, die wissende Welt, weiß. Alles weiß."

Mit diesen Worten trat er einen Schritt zurück. Silvia stieß nicht einmal einen Schrei aus, als er in den reißenden Fluten des Flusses verschwand.


End file.
